As Visões da Alice
by Anne Lee B
Summary: O que acontece quando alguém muito observador resolve investigar o estranho comportamento da família Cullen? Mais precisamente, de Alice Cullen? Pista: não é Bella, e é rapariga!


AS VISÕES DA ALICE

**Disclaimer:** Tipo, já sei que nada me pertence, mas não atirem isso à cara, tá?? Buááá… Pfffff

**N/A:** Sou conhecida por Alice, por isso resolvi fazer uma fic em minha homenagem. Huashuashuash

Tipo, Enjoy, tá?

* * *

Alice, aquela menina pequena, com traços angulosos semelhante a um duende, e com cabelos negros e curtos a espetarem em todas as direcções, era uma personagem e tanto. Ela tinha, por vezes, comportamentos estranhos. Sim, ela e a sua família eram estranhos. Apesar de serem lindíssimos, isolavam-se do mundo escolar e ficavam a um canto, no refeitório, a terem comportamentos estranhos uns com os outros.

Ok, tudo bem que eles não têm muitos comportamentos estranhos, mas eles são estranhos, porque todos eles, excepto Edward, eram comprometidos uns com os outros. A lindíssima Rosalie estava com o bonzão do Emmett, e a carismática (e estranha) Alice estava com o loiraço do Jasper. Eles eram bons de mais para uma escola qualquer numa cidade qualquer, mas enfim, eles é que sabiam.

Estava mesmo a falar da estranha da Alice. Ela parecia que, se não fosse o comportamento rígido da família, saltaria por aí feita borboleta e falaria com toda a gente. E também tinha uns acessos de mau génio, especialmente com o irmão bom, o Edward. Ela fulminava-o com o olhar. Era estranho e perverso, pois ela parecia uma pequena criança, e crianças pequenas não têm ataques de mau génio nem olhares fulminantes.

Eu tinha pensamentos estranhos, julgava sempre que ela se iria passar, e transformar-se num anjo negro, e semear a morte, o ódio, o mau génio e borboletas negras que espalhavam mais destruição, olhares fulminantes e borboletazinhas negras.

Eu dizia que ela e a sua família eram estranhos? Então e eu? Quem é que tem pensamentos deste género? Eu ando a ver demasiados filmes estranhos sobre borboletas estranhas que fulminam os outros com o olhar.

Bom, continuando o assunto "Alice estranha", ela, por vezes, ficava parada a fitar o vazio, com os olhos esbugalhados, como se estivesse noutro sítio qualquer. Na verdade, quando fazia coisas desse género, os irmãos ficavam muito ansiosos, e tentavam a todo o custo com que ela passasse despercebida. O que não servia de muito, pois, ao se comportarem dessa maneira, atraíam mais atenção do que se não fizessem nada.

Mas eu ainda hei de descobrir a verdade.

I sware. (acho que é assim que se escreve) _**N/A:** Eu sei que é assim que se escreve x)_

* * *

Hoje sentei-me numa mesa mais perto da deles. Ninguém se sentava numa mesa ao pé deles, haviam sempre várias mesas vazias, ao redor da deles. Não estava sozinha, é claro, pois isso chamaria demasiado a atenção. Fui com Margaret, uma tontinha com quem costumo almoçar, e que não troca uma palavra com ninguém, e com Jamie, um miúdo tímido, mas querido e simpático. Estava a tentar prestar atenção às conversas dos meus colegas de mesa, mas também às da família Cullen. Não dava mesmo para ouvir, pois eles apenas sussurravam, murmuravam e coisas que tais.

Então, quando olhei de relance para a sua mesa, Alice estava de novo naquela posição estranha. Olhos muito abertos, a fitar algo que apenas ela via, muito quieta. E lá estava a sua família de novo, a tentar distrair os olhares para outro lado. Era estranho e ridículo.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos, lembrando-me de novo das borboletas negras.

Senti um olhar pregado nas minhas costas. Era o bom do Edward, obviamente. Também ele tinha algo de diferente e estranho. Parecia que sabia exactamente do que as pessoas falavam, do outro lado do refeitório. Olhava discretamente – mas não demasiado, pois então eu não saberia que ele estava a olhar – para um lado qualquer, e antes das pessoas se rirem, já ele franzia os lábios, divertido. Depois, focava-se noutro ponto da sala, ou nos irmãos.

Mais nenhum da sua família tinha poderes estranhos e especiais, penso eu. Apenas Jasper, o loiraço, não fazia nada. Em nada, quero dizer que não fazia mesmo nada. Ficava quieto, embora não tanto como a Alice estranha, quando tinha aquele comportamento estranho. Ele limitava-se a fitá-la com um ar de sofrimento, como se estivesse perante uma abstinência enorme. Também, não admira, pois eles não tocavam em nada dos seus almoços. Iam buscá-los, para parecerem normais, mas depois não os comiam. Isso, aos meus olhos, fazia-os parecer ainda mais estranhos. Mas enfim, a minha opinião não conta, nunca contou.

Eu era, desde que entrei na secundária de Forks, há três anos, uma rapariga jovial e decidida, com imensos planos para o futuro, e logo fiz imensos amigos. Todos eles gostavam de mim, pois eu era uma novidade, e normalmente as pessoas numa cidade pequena vão ficando cada vez mais monótonas. Pois bem, foi isso que aconteceu. Oh, espera, ocorreu algo antes. Há dois anos, quando os Cullen chegaram, deram nas vistas, obviamente. Então, eu fui ficando cada vez mais enterrada. Depressa caí na "ruína", embora a família perfeita não fosse do género social. E aqui estou eu, a tentar descobrir porque razão eles não aproveitaram a luz da ribalta, simplesmente. Deixei-me viciar no seu jogo, e tornei-me obcecada naqueles que me tiraram a fama. Sim, foi assim que me tornei estranha.

E aqui estava eu, absorta em pensamentos idiotas, quando podia ter estado a prestar-lhe atenção. Agora, eles já se tinham ido embora. B-O-L-A-S!

E agora? Remexi na minha comida, agora fria, aborrecida.

Tornei a pensar nas borboletas, cujas ditas me alegraram um pouco. Lembrei-me de que, em Matemática, me sentaria ao pé do bonzão do Emmett, cujo pensamento da sua pessoa me alegrou ainda mais o espírito (porque poderia interrogá-lo sobre a sua irmã e família, _é claro_).

* * *

**N/A:** Nhá! E quem será esta rapariga misteriosa? Para descobrirem...

reviews, sim? :DD depressa volto com o próximo capítulo.

É uma short, com três ou quatro capítulos.

BEIJUSS


End file.
